


Not So Secret Relationship

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Kageyama loves cuddles, Kageyama tobio parents, M/M, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is an asshole, clingy kageyama, hinata shouyou mother, protective kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have a secret relationship. When someone goes to far in offending Kageyama's precious boyfriend he accidentally reveals their secret.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Not So Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some soft Kageyama ^_^
> 
> (It's at the end)

Every morning after Kageyama woke up he would send out a good morning text to Hinata. He acted completely different with Hinata than he did anyone else. He was very clingy and always wanted to have Hinata in his arms or just holding hands. No one would ever suspect him to be like that. And no one would believe anyone who said that either.

Kageyama To Hinata:

Good morning, handsome.😘

-

Hinata🍊💖:

Good morning, Yama! 😘

-

Kageyama:

I know it's a little to early to leave for school yet so do you want to come over? We can cuddle and have breakfast together before school.

-

Hinata🍊💖:

I would love that!🥰 I'll be over soon.

-

Kageyama:

Okay, I'll see soon, my love. 💓

-

Kageyama put his phone down and jumped in the shower. He wanted to smell nice for when Hinata came over. Kageyama used the axe shampoo and body wash because he knew Hinata liked it. He said it made Kageyama 10 times sexier.

When Kageyama finished washing up he got out of the shower and dried off then blow dried his hair. He went into his room and started getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. He was just in his pants but he didn't want to keep Hinata waiting so he decided to put his shirt on after Hinata came in.

"Hi, Kageya-ooh." Hinata was cut off when he saw Kageyama's bare chest and bit his lip. "Do you have something planned that I didn't know about?" Hinata giggled. Kageyama chuckled and opened the door more so Hinata could come in. "No, I just got out of the shower and you came before I could finish getting dressed." Kageyama said and closed the door behind Hinata. "I can help undress you." Hinata said and pushed Kageyama against the door. "Oh?" Kageyama smirked.

"Mhm." Hinata purred and winked. "Maybe after school." Kageyama smiled.

"Orrr, we could have sex now and after school." Hinata giggled and ran a hand up Kageyama's abs and pecks making him shiver.

Kageyama leaned down and pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. "Are you always this horny?" Kageyama chuckled. "But I won't complain." Kageyama said and picked up Hinata, the smaller boy wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Kageyama kissed Hinata again but this time it was a deep and hungry kiss which both boys moaned into. "Only for you, Yama." Hinata said in-between the kisses.

Kageyama carried Hinata to his bedroom and dropped him on the bed, closing the door behind him.

"Are your parents home?" Hinata asked moaning softly when Kageyama started kissing down his neck making sure to not leave marks.

"They left for work already." Kageyama said and took off Hinata's top immediately starting to kiss his chest and leave marks. He was only aloud to leave marks on Hinata below the neck where no one could see.

Kageyama connected his mouth to one of Hinata's nipples, nibbling and sucking softly. Hinata threw his head back and moaned, he put his hand on the back of Kageyama's head pulling at his hair. With Kageyama's other hand he pinched Hinata's other nipple and twisted softly. Hinata whimpered and nibbled his lip.

"Please. Just fuck me." Hinata moaned.

Kageyama nodded and pulled off his pants and boxers then removed Hinata's as well.

"Damn." Hinata whispered when Kageyama's erect cock bobbed out of his underwear.

"What?" Kageyama asked, confused with Hinata's reaction. "Nothing. You're cock is just so big. I want to suck it." Hinata mumbled and got into the floor, pulling Kageyama to the edge of the bed. "I thought you wanted me to fuck yo-oh." Kageyama said but got cut off when Hinata licked a stripe up the side of Kageyama's thick member, he took the head into his mouth and licked up the pre cum before taking Kageyama down his throat.

"Fuck, Hinata." Kageyama groaned and tangled a hand in Hinata's hair. Kageyama groaned when Hinata took him in his mouth all the down to the base.

When Hinata first gave Kageyama a blow job he could only take half of him because he would gag to much. But he trained himself to be able to turn off his gag reflex.

Hinata bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. Kageyama moaned and his breath started picking up quickly, signalling he was close to his climax.

Hinata pulled off and wrapped his hand around Kageyama's cock and stroked it quickly. Hinata opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, slapping his Kageyama's cock against it. Kageyama moaned at the sight. Hinata spit on the member in front of him and started to bob his head again.

"I-I'm c-cumming." Kageyama moaned and pushed Hinata all the way down, cumming down his throat with a strangled moan. Hinata swallowed it all and lifted his head.

"Do you think you can get hard again?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, finger yourself for me, baby." Kageyama said and pulled out a bottle of lube from under his bed, passing it to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and got back in the bed spreading his legs wide open so Kageyama could watch. Hinata opened the bottle of lube and covered three of his fingers. He pushed in his pointer finger and moaned. He started pumping his finger soon adding another one and started scissoring himself open. Kageyama bit his lip as he watched Hinata's hole being stretched open.

Hinata added another finger and pulled them out when he felt he was stretched enough. Kageyama was hard again and covered his member in the lubricant, not that he needed it because of how much saliva was on it but he did it anyways. He lined up his cock and pushed the tip in. Hinata moaned softly at the feeling of being stretched even more. Kageyama was a lot bigger than three fingers. Hinata was surprised with how big Kageyama's cock was especially at his age.

When Kageyama was in all the way he waited until he was told he could move. Hinata nodded and Kageyama pulled out, slowly sliding back in.  
"Faster. Harder." Hinata mumbled and groaned when Kageyama picked up the pace and started hitting his prostate. Kageyama thrusted in harder making Hinata cry out in pleasure. "Fuck." Hinata whimpered.

"There! Right there, YES!" Hinata screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Hinata rolled them over and started bouncing up and down on Kageyama's cock. "Fuuuck! Hinata moaned and started stroking his dick.

Kageyama swatted Hinata's hand away and replaced it with his own. Stroking Hinata quickly. "I'm close." Hinata mumbled. Kageyama bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed, he held onto Hinata's hips tightly and started thrusting up hard to meet Hinata when he came down.

"I'm gonna cum!" Hinata cried.

"Me. Too. Shiiit." Kageyama groaned. Pounding into Hinata even harder. Kageyama's hips stuttered and he dropped his head, letting out a heavy breath as he came inside of the boy above him.

Hinata whimpered, arching his back cumming all over his and Kageyama's stomach.

Hinata leaned on top of Kageyama both of them panting. "That was good." Hinata sighed and kisses Kageyama's cheek.

"Yeah. It was. We need to shower though." Kageyama added.

Hinata nodded and they both got into the shower.

~~~~~~~~  
At school  
~~~~~~~~

After school was over both Hinata and Kageyama entered the gym to start practice. The team split in half and they had a practice match with each other.

It was going really well but Hinata's spikes weren't very good today. All of practice he only got three or four or Kageyama's tosses.

During break Kageyama and Hinata we're standing together and quietly talking. "I'm sorry. I'm really trying, Yama." Hinata said sadly. "It's okay, baby. Everyone has these days." Kageyama said softly.

"Hinata." Tsukki called over to the smaller boy who looked at him and waved. "You really suck today. I hope you know that. You should sit out today and hopefully accomplish something tomorrow. Maybe if you played with Kageyama's balls more you'd be better" He said with a smirk.

Tears filled Hinata's eyes and he looked down sniffling. Kageyama whipped around and shot a glare at Tsukki, starting to walk over to him. "What the fuck did you just say to my baby??" Kageyama practically yelled at the tall blonde completely ignoring the joke Tsukki made. 

Tsukki chuckled. "Is the great king angry?" He smirked.

"Tsukki! That's to far." Yamaguchi scolded him.

"Your baby??" Suga said confused, looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama's eyes got wide and he looked at Hinata who wasn't paying attention because he was still crying.

"So you're dating now?" Tsukki asked with an even bigger smirk.

"Uh, heh. Um." Kageyama blushed bright red and scratched the back of his head. "Yes. We are." Hinata said softly and walked up to Kageyama grabbing his hand.

"How long?" Noya asked also confused.

"About four months." Hinata answered and wiped his tears away.

"How could you not tell us?!" Tanaka asked looking shocked.

"Well, no one knew. Except us and our parents. We didn't want to tell anyone incase we didn't work out." Kageyama replied.

"Actually, I knew. The way Kageyama and Hinata look at each other just said it all." Tsukki replied. "It's disgusting." He added.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Hinata mumbled and Suga covered his mouth and gasped. "Hinata! You shouldn't talk like that." He scolded.

"I say it all the time at home. Just ask Yama." Hinata giggled and looked up at his boyfriend who smiled down at him and pecked his lips.

"Please stop. You're going to make me sick." Tsukki scoffed and pretended to gag.

"At least I'm able to get a partner." Kageyama smirked.

"Oh shut up." Tsukki growled.

"I think we should continue practice before there's a fist fight." Daichi said worriedly.

"How's the sex?" Tsukki asked. Eyes darkening in amusement. He was enjoying embarrassing them way to much.

"They don't do that!" Suga scolded "Right??" He asked turning to look at the couple. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other with a deep red blush and looked down.

"OH MY GOD! Kageyama! Hinata!" Suga said and pinched his brow.

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Guys, seriously?" Tanaka asked with a smirk. Hinata nodded very slowly and Tanaka walked over to them "Way to go man!" He said and slapped Kageyama on the back.

"Okay, since I can see practice won't be as focused now I think we should just head home." Daichi sighed. Everyone nodded and they started packing up the volleyball net.

"Hinata, Kageyama. Can I please speak to you?" Suga asked, both boys looked at each other and walked over to Suga.

"Yes?" Hinata said quietly, clearly nerveous.

"I'm happy for you guys. But please keep the sexual talk and gestures at home." Suga smiled and hugged both of them.

"Oh, um, thank you." Kageyama said softly. Hinata nodded saying he understood and they went into the locker room to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After practice  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate that fact that Tsukki knows everything!" Hinata pouted. "Also, how did he know we've had sex??" Hinata asked, even more confused. "He's probably a wizard or someone who can read minds." Hinata hummed and put a finger on his chin.

"No, I think he's just a creep." Kageyama shrugged. Hinata nodded in agreement and laced his fingers with Kageyama's as they walked home. "Do you want to go home or come with me?" Kageyama asked.

"I'll go with you!" Hinata smiled widely. Kageyama smiled back and they continued walking until they reached Kageyama's house.

Kageyama unlocked the door. Noticing his parents still weren't home which he found weird because they usually were. "Hm.." He hummed in confusion. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked, looking up at his partner. "Nothing. My parents are usually home by now." Kageyama replied. "Oh, well did they text you?" Hinata asked and started taking his shoes off, placing them neatly by the door.

Kageyama pulled out his phone and realized he did get a text from his mother, he opened it and read it.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked and hugged Kageyama's arm.

"Yes. They decided to go out for dinner and won't be home until like 9:00pm." Kageyama said and put his phone back in his pocket and hugged Hinata close.

Hinata tried to move but Kageyama wouldn't let go. "Yama, I really need to pee." Hinata sighed.

"Mmm" Kageyama whined and let go reluctantly. Hinata knew when Kageyama was like this he wanted cuddles so he tried to use the bathroom as fast as he could so they could cuddle.

When Hinata washed his hands and came out of the bathroom he saw Kageyama, on the couch, arms crossed, with a very big pout on his face.

"Baby. Don't be like that. Would you prefer me to pee on you?" Hinata sighed. Kageyama huffed and opened his arms wide. Hinata smiled widely and straddled Kageyama's lap, hugged him close. Kageyama smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Hinata. They cuddled like that for a good half an hour before Hinata stood up. "Nuu!" Kageyama whined in disappointment.

"Calm down. I just want to lay down." Hinata said softly. Kageyama nodded and laid down on his back, Hinata got on top of him and they wrapped their arms around each other again.

Most people would be annoyed with how clingy Kageyama was but Hinata couldn't get enough of it. Hinata wouldn't want to change anything about Kageyama. He loved him so much.

"I love you, baby." Hinata said softly and pecked Kageyama's cheek gently. "I love you too, sweetie." Kageyama said softly and kissed Hinata back just as soft but on his nose.

Not long after both boys fell asleep cuddled up to each other. They were so deep asleep they didn't hear the front door open when Kageyama's parents came home.

"They're so cute." Kageyama's mom said softly with a smile and his father just nodded in agreement.

Kageyama's mom tapped both boys until they were awake. "Shouyou, sweetie. Does your mom know you're here? I don't mind you spending the night but I just don't want her to worry " she asked gently.

"Crap." Hinata said and quickly sat up. He pulled out his phone and saw he had five missed calls and ten texts all of them asking where he was and if he was okay.

"I'll be right back, Yama." Hinata said and went outside to call his mother.

On the second ring she answered. "Shouyou, baby. Are you okay?? Where are you??" Hinata filled with guilt, his mother sounded like she had been crying. "I'm okay, mom. I'm so so sorry. I'm at Kageyama's and I fell asleep. Do you want me to come home?" Hinata said, trying to reassure his mother.

"No it's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Please don't do that again, sweetie. You scared me so bad." She said and sniffled.

"I'll be more careful next time. I love you." Hinata replied and hung up after they said their goodbyes. When Hinata came back inside Kageyama wasn't on the couch anymore. "Where's Yama?" Hinata asked his mother. "He's in the kitchen eating." Hinata nodded and went into the kitchen where Kageyama was eating a bowl of rice and chicken. "There's some for you if you want. Just pop it in the microwave." Kageyama smiled.

Hinata nodded and warmed up the food coming back to sit by Kageyama. "It smells yummy." Hinata giggled and started eating.

Hinata pointed to the can of Pepsi's in front of Kageyama and gave him puppy eyes. Kageyama chuckled and passed it to Hinata who took a couple sips then gave it back. After they both finished eating they went into Kageyama's room and cuddled again.

Kageyama fell asleep almost immediately and Hinata listened to his heart beat until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave kudos and comment! It really motivates me to keep writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed 💖


End file.
